I'd Rather Die
by Leons-shadow7
Summary: I'm really bad a summaries. Basically Amy's been having wierd dreams and everyone's trying to figure out what's happening. It's better to just read it though. Maybe some tailsxamy. R&R plz because I suck at angst. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Steel Blood

A/N: Well, here we go. My attempt and re-writing the first chapter 2 days after posting it. And, I felt like saying this again, credit goes to Wingless Rain for giving me pointers on how to make my stories better and how to add personality. Kudos to you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my speculations on the apocolypse. (you should know that though, since I'm posting on a fanfiction site)

---

There are so many people that fear the end of the world, and there were so many times when it almost happened.

Perfect chaos, metal madness and black doom to name a few occasions.

But does anyone actually know WHEN it'll happen? No.

Some people claim to have knowledge of how the world will end, and then they give a vague prophecy about how the world will rain fire and cease to exist. That's not knowledge. That's idiocy.

Pure, untamed, idiotic, imagination.

But...lately...I've been having nightmares.

Nightmares where the entire world is shaken by evil energies beyond the reach of our comprehension. Raw power. That's what it was.

The wrath of the gods.

---

Nightmares where the world is covered by darkness; shaken by massive earthquakes and ominously illuminated by the occasional flash of white hot lightning. Flames errupt from holes that have been newly created by these earthquakes and lightning strikes. Nightmares where there's nothing but barren land frozen over by the whims of higher deities. Not a single living thing in sight...

Except for me.

Standing there alone amidst the crimson fires. I stand among them but they do not burn me. I stand among them but they do not touch me. I am their master; they do as I command...Throwing my shadow all over the place like some creature of the dark lurking untill the oportune moment to strike...

And then it happens.

Great leathery dragon wings the color of dried blood explode from nowhere in an instant; replacing what was once intricate, gnarled, x-shaped scars on my back.

The warm scarlet life liquid drips acidly down wrinkled skin aching from the sudden outburst and disuse of the magnificent wings. It burns with a sharp pain before dripping to the lifeless ground. Dissipating in the wink of an eye.

---

Voices chant forbidden words as I unfurl my gift of the demons and launch myself into the blackened sky. Blood suddenly lets go of the wings and sails high like a fire-works show before plumeting back to the ground, and therefore into nothingness.

I am no longer bound to life by blood. Those chains have been broken.

The only thing that drives me now is Chaos...

And the need to cause it.

A blast here, a bolt there, It's all that's needed to set my soul ablaze and my eyes alight.

_Give in to the shadows..._

A voice echoes as I wake with a start. It has only been a month since the incident with the black comet and the black arms invasion. Shadow drove them away almost by himself. But I can feel that something isn't right. "Were those...dreams of the future?" I ask myself in a hushed tone, as if speaking them to loudly will cause them to be.

A laugh. Quickened breathing.

"Wh-who's there?" I call. The dream has left me very frightened and now couldn't be a worse time for an intruder.  
_Silly girl. I am not out there. I am in HERE._

I start to panic. Was I...going insane?

---

"Who are you? What are you doing in my mind!" I demand to know the answers. Both of them.

More laughter.

_My dear child, I am the darkness within your heart. No one...not even the purest of souls...can live without a little darkness. _The voice answers. I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality. I'm talking to someone inside of me!

"Well...what do you want?" I ask gruffly. The tone of your voice could change someone's mind about bothering you. That I had learned from my foster mother. I had no clue who my real one was.

_It was a wintery night the aroura borealis was shining especially bright with all of it's rainbow hues rippling in the sky at that time. I had come home weary and muddy after being harrassed by some local bullies._

_"My goodness Amy! What happened?" Siera gasped. The motherly pastel blue fox rushed over to my side and started to examine some of the cuts I had gotten from being pushed down so many times. I pulled away and hissed. The cuts were, after all, fresh; and they stung horribly. "I-I'm fine mama Siera! It's just a few scrapes!" I said sourly. She wasn't buying it at all, but a warm smile crossed her lips. "My, you're such a tough girl aren't you? I bet if you'd talk like that to the bullies then maybe they'd leave you alone."_

_I smiled. "Thanks mama Siera." I said brightly. "Now come along...we need to get some medicine on those..."_

The memories brough back tears to my eyes.

---

_Such a touching moment... _The voice taunted.

I hissed in shock. I had expected it to be some sort of reaction to being tired.

_Oh, I assure you I'm real alright. I'm as real as your memories. I was in them too. I stirred every time those bullies came over and picked on you. I'm the you that you've been dreaming about. It's fate that you will bring upon the destruction of the world. _The voice echoed.

"No, you're wrong. I would never destroy this planet." I told the voice defiantly.

_Are you so sure about that?_

Against my will I got up from where I was standing and started to head for the kitchen. Inside I was fighting a vicious battle for control of my own body; but you'd never tell by the way I was walking so calmly.

I was shaking violently the whole way down. I had to do something, ANYTHING before this monster did something bad to me.

Fury turned to fear as the monster picked up a large silver knife that glinted in the moonlight.

"N-No...please..."  
I had even resorted to begging for freedom.

---

But none of it seemed to be affecting her.

The monster raised the sharp edge to the side of my neck.

I could feel my blood rushing to the point. It was pressed hard against the skin; but it hadn't cut...

Yet.

Any moment now I was sure I would feel the dizzying sensation as the blade would severe one of my arteries and the blood would come flowing out from the point. I flashed back to all of the good times I'd had with Sonic and his friends. And then it hit me.

All of the times I had come to the appartment alone to relax from a hard adventure.  
All of the times that I had seemed to sub-consciously lift the EXACT SAME knife to my neck.  
All of the times I had managed to gain control before I could kill myself.

It was HER fault.

"You're the one who's been trying to kill me all of these times!" I said in a poisonous voice.

_So...you really ARE clever. _The voice was dripping sarcasm.

"I won't let you! I want to live! I WANT TO BE WITH MY FRIENDS!" I screamed.

---

The voice was instantly pulled away from my mind as the knife clattered to the ground with a sharp 'ping.'

That was that. No more voices.

I sighed in relief.

But then...a great sadness.

I realized then how close I had been to dying. To never seeing familiar faces again. _To never being able to love again. _I thought in shock.

There was a wave of depression rippling through me. What if the voices came back and they were stronger?

---

I rushed upstairs to get dressed before yanking the door open and stepping out into the cool night air.

Refreshing. But not enough.

I blindly went the only place I could hope that someone would be home.

Vision was a blur of colors; I could hardly see a thing. And yet...I knew exactly where I was going. I knew that HE could help me more than anyone else could right now. HE could look into my mind and figure out how to stop it. HE would make it okay.

I was going to Tails.

---

The smooth sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and then vibrated back to the door. It was a sheer stroke of luck when Tails happened to have gotten up really early to work on modifications to the tornado III.

"Amy?" He asked in surprise when he opened it. Tails hadn't been expecting visitors at this time. Least of all me.

"Tails..." I colapsed into his arms, crying.

Tears flowed freely down my face. Tears held in from the time I had began to run here; contemplating all of the horrible things that could have happened back there when I had lost control of myself.

"I...I need help!" I hiccuped and he led me inside; concerned for my welfare.

I told him everything.

Everything that had ever happened in my life that I could remember up until the dream. I was afraid that if I didn't tell someone about my life that it would just dissapear into the flow of time; never to be known or learned from. I would be another forgoten face on the earth.

"Let's look for your answers...together."

---

A/N: Well, there's the revised version of it. For now it's just going to be Tails and Amy, so you don't need to worry as much about the author's note on the next chapter. Anyways, I hope that you liked the revised version even better, but I need to get some other stuff done so ciaozies. (Amy's memory belongs to me! WAHAHA!)


	2. Wandering Souls

A/N: Hey. I'm taking some time to think about where this is going due to the much appreciated constructed criticism of another fanfiction user by the name of Wingless Rain. And (ATTENTION: This will be of some importance as far as characters go, so read it!) For better or worse...I'm going to drop Omega and the Chaotix from this fic. I'll take some time in the end to cover that before anyone jumps up to ask my why. (sorry to all of the Omega and Chaotix fans out there!) Anyways, let the story commence! (and expect a revision of the first chapter in a few days.)

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic, sonic team, or any of that other random crap that you people already know.

---

Amy Rose. She always seemed to have an inner light. Something that would elucidate every fiber of her being and caused her pink skin and emerald eyes to burn brightly around friends. It's a simple feeling really. It's something so simple that most of us tend to over look it and try to find a more complex meaning for such behavior.

It's just that one word.

Friendship.

Friendship can mean many things; anger, sorrow, hate, desperation, need, want, trust, hope...love. The basic emmotional status of most people.

But now it seems to be lackluster.

The flame of passion that once completed her look, the spring in her step, the shine in her eyes...It's all gone.

Maybe forever.

But I'm hoping that isn't true.

---

As she walks down this empty street in search of answers that seem to be evading her, she's hardly paying attention to where she's going. What's going on? What's happened to her life? One second it's there, the next it's...

Gone.

As she...as WE walk down a desolate path of lies and illusions. Who can we trust but ourselves? Who can we turn to but eachother? More importantly...WHY are we together?

The way everything is happening...

I feel like I'm walking for her.

Taking every step that she takes, feeling all of the pain that she feels.

I make sure that she's avoiding every obstacle in our paths. I make sure that she doesn't wander too far away in fear that she may never return. I see everything for her. I am a true friend that was there in her time of need. When she was afraid, she came to the only person she could think of; the only person she KNEW would be there...

Me.

---

Sonic is there for her too.

Sometimes.

He'll do what every hero needs to do.

He'll seek out injustice and bring it down. He'll seek out the anti-hero; the villain, and bring them to their knees to save their one true love. That's not quite how it works with Sonic.

Sonic is a free spirit; coming and going like the wind. He doesn't have time to be bound by the chains of eternal love.

Somewhere in his mind is something we can't understand no matter how long it's been told to you. No matter where you are, or how many times you think it through, it just can't be done. Sonic always has a grin plastered on his face from the outside...but it's not like that on the inside. I'd know. He's told me all about it.

He's told me all about why he continues to chase Robotnik across the earth.

---

He has so many friends and he's chosen to tell only me.

Underneath his idleness and his outgoing nature is a hatred that burns stronger than the gates of hell itself. Sonic, to the passing stranger, is a good-natured, every-day, optimistic hero who is thwarting evil for the good of the planet.

Not completely true.

That's only part of the reason. But deep down are his own selfish motives. Why does he do it, though? What compels him to stop Robotnik from taking over the world time and time again? Heck, what makes him stop other outworldly beings from destroying the world itself? In a sense...what is it that drives him?

It all boils down to one point.

Revenge.

In a way, Sonic's not much different from Shadow. The reason Sonic keeps others from destroying the world? To get at Robotnik. But...why does he chase Robotnik? What kind of revenge and utter hatred would make him chase the man anywhere he could possibly go in order to exact that revenge?

Robotnik killed his family.

---

He hasn't told me WHY Robotnik whas after his family though, so I can only imagine.

_It was a typical day at his house. Aparently everyone had just been preparing for breakfast when it happened. "when will you ever learn that you can't hide from me Tanya?" The voice had cackled. The female purple hedgehog had a look of utmost horror when she heard it. "No..." The frying pan was dropped in an instant. Clattering noisily to the freezing wooden floor, before she started to run._

_Ever since 5 years back when Tanya's husband had been killed shortly after she had given birth to their son and daughter and had returned to their home, she had moved somewhere she hoped Robotnik would never find her. The frozen forests of the Ice Cap. She had prayed that she would be able to continue to raise their children in peace there. She couldn't have been more wrong._

_In an instant the side of the house was torn to shreds. Standing there in his latest creation, a large walker equip with all sorts of missiles, rockets and guns, was Dr. Robotnik. "Give me the children and I'll let you live Tanya. Don't be foolish." He had told the mother hedgehog. "Never!" She spat at him, before running to find her children who were playing further in the forest. _

_"CHILDREN!" She cried. "Right here mom!" Sonic said, zipping over with his baby sister (only 3 years old) holding onto his hand. "Children please...you must run from here!" Tanya sobbed. Sonic gave her a questioning look. "Please? Will you do this for mommy?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "We'll meet again." She told her son. "Promise?" He asked. "...I promise." Tanya started to smile in relief but a missle exploded very close to where she was standing; knocking her off of her feet._

_"MOM!" Sonic yelled, hurrying over. "I-I'm fine!" She called. Tanya had been startled by the missle, but her fur had only been slightly singed. Robotnik was gaining. "Take Amy and run!" Tanya told him. So, biting back frozen tears, Sonic picked up his younger sister and headed for the village._

---

That was all that Sonic had told him so far. But he had a fair guess as to what had happened to Tanya.

The one thing he couldn't understand, was why Amy didn't remember any of this. How had they gotten separated? Why didn't he explain this to her? Was it because he was the only thing she had left to love? Was Sonic her last thread of sanity? I wasn't sure when any of these questions would actually be answered.

What I DID know was that Amy was the one who needed him now. She had unveiled haunting images in her sleep because she trusted me. Much like Sonic had unveiled haunting images of HIS past.

I'd never actually stopped to consider whether or not any of this mattered to Sonic. About whether or not Robotnik was dead.

I'd though it was all fun and games to him.

But not now.

Now it was evident from just that one portion of a memory...That Sonic wanted Robotnik dead for what he'd done. Robotnik had ruined the peaceful life of a loving family; and now he was going to pay the price. An eye for an eye. A life for a life.

---

Amy and I continued to walk along the road. I had been so absorbed in my thought that it felt like we had just been walking in the same spot the whole time. But I knew that, that wasn't possible.

"Amy..." She looked up, hardly even aware that I had existed there before then. She wasn't taking care of herself, and that was bad. If she didn't take care of herself then she wouldn't get better. "T...ails..." She said my name meekly, like a whisper on the breeze. It was barely audible. "Please try to stay strong." I insisted. She nodded absently. She wasn't listening to a word I was saying. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she was detatched from the material world. And...was she in pain? Was it the voices she had told me about earlier taunting her? I would never know. I'm not inside her head.

We stoped. An ocean.

She closed her eyes. A sigh from within.

Safety from the darkness of her inner demons.

I wondered how often Amy had stood before this vast expanse of water and dreamed of sitting next to it with Sonic holding her closely... probably too many to count.

It was about 4:00. 3 hours since we had started to look for answers. 3 hours of doing nothing but contemplate exactly how our lives had gone up until this point. And where it had started to spiral out of control. 3 hours of walking on one spot.

Alone.

I decided that's how everyone must have been before meeting up with eachother.

Knuckles was alone because of his duty to the master emerald, Amy was alone because she had lost her memories, Sonic was alone because his family was gone, Shadow was alone because he had lost his only friend, Rouge was alone because she had no one to love her and I was alone because no one accepted me for who I was.

We were all wandering souls, and we had all been brought together by fate. By destiny.

And now...

We are closer than we ever were.

---

A/N: Okay, since we all deserve explanations for the first notice, here's how I figure it works: I don't completely know how I would incorporate Omega and the Chaotix into the story. I mean, why would THEY help Amy? That and it's a good way for me to develope characters for this story...and a lazy excuse for me to not use characters I don't know how to use. Well, you've got my explanation. Please R&R! I'll accept compliments, constructive critisizm, flames and praise. thanks again to wingless rain for helping me think things thorugh! (I hope the format is better too.) Ciaozies. (Oh, and the story I made up about Sonic's life is mine!)


	3. I Promise You

A/N: Well, here I am again. I need to make a big list of documents so that I won't forget that my story exists. So, on with the show! starts dancing to the can-can

Disclaimer: I own not the characters that be in this story...Just their memories that I pulled from the top of my head.

---

It was quiet.

So very quiet that I could hear the leaves stirring in the slight breeze above me.

So quiet I could hear my memories.

They were something that I'd rather not remember, those memories. Many of them brought back pain and suffering. Most of them seemed pointless to keep. But try as I might...I couldn't.

They say that even important memories will fade in time; but this one hasn't. This one has stayed exactly the same my whole life and this one has stayed clear on the top of my head.

Because no matter what you do...

You can never TRULY forget about lost loved ones.

---

I can hear her voice even now when I remember about all of the wonderful carefree times we had had together.

I helped her to forget about the sicknesses preventing her from going to a planet she loved dearly.

I just wish...

That I'd had more time to be with her.

_"Do you think we can go and visit earth sometime Maria?" Shadow asked, turning to the 9 year old girl. Maria giggled. "Maybe some day...but I have to get better first! You'll help me right shadow?" The blonde girl asked with a sunny smile. Shadow smiled as well. "I will." He told her. Maria gave him a look of mock serverity "you proooomise?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "I promise, Maria."_

_1 Year Later..._

_"This past year has been really great hasn't it shadow?" Maria asked with that same sunny smile. Anyone that spent time with her couldn't help but smile at her optimism as well. "Yes, it has. Professor Gerald says that they've been working on top secret things to help the people of that planet become happy." Shadow mentioned. Maria's smile got even brighter; if that was even possible. _

_"That's wonderful news! If we get to go there sometime, I want to make people happy too. Because no matter who you are or where you are...you should be able to have a smile on your face. Right?"_

_---_

I sighed. I had really let Maria down. But I was slowly and surely making up for that. I had decided that every 15 days I would head back to the surface of the Earth via chaos control so that I could make sure the people were prosperous and happy_. Because that's what Maria would have wanted me to do in the first place_... I thought sadly.

And today had been that 15th day.

In a flash of white energy I had emerged on the outskirts of a forest near westopolis.

Since the black arms invasion Westopolis had recieved the heaviest damage, as well as the most casualties.

_And It's my fault... _I told myself.

But they had Sonic the hedgehog and all of his little buddies; so it wouldn't be long before the city was put back as it was before the invasion and life would go on.

That's what I hopped at least.

I sighed again. It was time for me to head somewhere else.

---

He was mildly surprised when he found himself stopping at a coastal area of the city.

_At least the beach remained the same. _I found myself thinking.

It brought back more memories.

_"Oh, Shadow! Hey! Shadow look! Grandpa took pictures of something called the beach for us!" Maria was waving her hand wildly as she ran over to me. In it was a pile of small rectangular pieces of paper. "The beach?" I asked, confused. Maria laughed; it was a light and cheery laugh._

_"You've never heard of earth-sites have you?" She asked. I shook my head. She then proceeded to show me one of the pictures in her hand. It was an early sunrise with the sky still a mellow orange tinged with pink and the light was reflecting off of the water, causing it to sparkle. There was some foam near the sandy shore where the small ocean waves crashed._

_"It looks...wonderous." I finally decided. Maria nodded her agreement. "Oh, Shadow! If we go to visit earth with grandpa one of these times...let's go to a beach in the morning and look at the sunrise!" Maria exclaimed. "That would be...nice..." I told her. She giggled again. Oh, there's so many more things I just HAVE to show you! Come on!"_

_Shadow..._"SHADOW!"

---

I jerked out of my daydream and looked around. "Hey, Shadow! Over here!"

I finally located the source of the sound.

Tails was bouncing up and down, waving his hands frantically further down the beach.

_Just like Maria would..._

I smiled a little to myself and calmly walked over to Tails and Amy.

Amy looked worse for the wear, seeming to be constantly in a state of something between nonchalance and fear; and it was clearly written all over the young kitsune's face that he was worried about her. "What's going on here?" I asked. I spent my time down on earth looking for strange occurences.

I had obviously found one.

Tails quickly explained to me the issue at hand and I stood there for a minute. Dumbfounded.

"Amy's...having visions of the apocolypse?" I asked.

Tails nodded. That was the short explanation of everything.

---

Amy didn't seem to notice at all when I looked over in her direction.

I stared at her; trying to break through whatever outlandish trance had taken a hold of her...but to no avail.

She remained the same. nonchalant... Despairing...

Fearful...

"Won't you please help us, Shadow?" Tails asked. There were tears in his eyes.

It was obvious by just glancing at him that he had developed feelings for the pink hedgehog standing off in her own little world next to him. That's probably what the voices wanted her to do.

I sighed. The third time that hour.

I was about to open my mouth.

About to tell him that such a quest was pointless. Amy was clearly losing her sanity and she needed proffessional assistance. She had depended on Sonic one too many times and had finally snapped without him there holding her hand through thick and thin.

But it was that look...

It had to be that look.

There was something suggesting that this wasn't anything to do with Amy's sanity.

It had to do with something much bigger.

---

A fourth sigh.

And then...that memory. And my promises.

_"Promise you'll help me feel better...okay?" "...I promise Maria."_

_"I want to be able to make people happy too...Because no matter who you are or where you are...you should always be able to have a smile on your face, right?"_

Maria would want me to help them.

"...Alright. I'll help you with your searching, then."

---

A/N: Nnn...this one seems so incredibly short compared to the other ones that I wrote...Oh well. I guess we have to live with it now, because I'm done and I don't have anything else to say. Once again. R&R...PLEASE! Flames, critisizm, praise...whatever you have to dish out, I'll take it! Ciaozies!


	4. Demonic Genes

A/N: Well, here I am again. This'll be the fourth installment of my story; and hopefully I'll be able to work out any spelling errors with it so that it'll be even better!

Disclaimer: Oh, heck! You already know about this! I only own some of the memories that I make up.

---

So now there were three of us.

We continued to walk down the beach; waves chasing our feet with a sudden rush of the tide.

We still didn't have any sort of destination in mind, but there was something nagging me in the back of my mind. Something telling me that Robotnik would know the answers to this.

The only problem being...

Where would his new secret base be?

Robotnik had been chasing Sonic and Amy for a reason.

And it was high time that we figured out why.

He MUST know something about them, or he wouldn't have been constantly fighting with them when they found him.

But...

What was it that he knew?

---

Still walking. No clues.

Maybe Shadow would know where Robotnik was right now?

"Shadow...would you have any idea where Dr. Robotnik is right now?" I asked him.  
He turned to me. Puzzled.

"The Dr.? Why would you want to know where he is now?" Shadow asked me. "I just had a feeling that he might know what's wrong with Amy. After all, he's captured her time and time again." I replied.

Amy didn't even stir at the mention of some of the times she had gotten in trouble.

Just what was she thinking anyways?

"No, I don't. But I wonder if the Dr.'s old jungle base is still operational..." Shadow thought aloud. That was our only clue so far to anything. We needed to head to the Iron Jungle.

"Come on! We can get there using the Tornado III!" I exclaimed.

---

Now we were back at the workshop. My home.

_This is where the search began..._ I thought.

I had recently re-modeled the plane to be a two seated one.

Amy would have to be the person in the back seat.

I hoped Shadow wouldn't mind.

He shook his head when I asked him. "I'm fine with riding on the wing." He told me.

So, with a sudden burst of speed, the bi-plane took off into the open blue sky; gliding easily on the unusually calm winds. Usually there would be at least SOME turbulence.

_Is this a testament to Amy's visions? _I wondered.

---

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take very long for the Tornado III to arrive at the artificial jungle. There were still many pipes and other machines running through it; but it seemed...

Empty.

When I landed on one of the steel walkways there was a loud echo throughout the area.

Nothing happened.

No alarms were set off, no bars shot up, no attack-bots appeared to bring us down. Nothing. Everything seemed eerily silent. This place must have been evacuated very shortly after the black arms invasion came to its end. Hopefully some of Robotnik's computers would still be functional.

Hopefully.

---

I cringed every step that I took; the noise was almost unbearable with nothing else going on.

Still, nothing seemed to be affecting Amy.

Shadow was wary of everything that still remained; he had adapted a ready stance, his entire body ready to spring, in the event that something did try to attack us.

But it didn't.

We made it all the way to Robotnik's computer room without a single thing happening except for a few loose wires swaying slightly.

I let out a breath when one of the computers still happened to be online.

That was very ignorant of Robotnik to do that, but I suppose he wanted to get out as quickly as possible since his secret base had been found out. He had probably just forgotten that this was here in his haste to leave.

Lucky for us.

---

It took no more than 5 minutes for me to log in to the computer and bypass it's security measures to get to the restricted files.

One of them was labeled 'regarding Tanya'

Easy as pie.

Unfortunately, it required a password.

R-O-B-O-T-N-I-K-L-A-N-D?

No.

E-G-G-M-A-N?

No.

C-H-A-O-S?

Wrong again.

I thought for a minute.

Suddenly, an idea. It was a stretch but it was worth a shot.

A-P-O-C-A-L-Y-P-S-E.

A flash of green light and access was granted.  
Lucky.

---

It was what appeared to be a journal entry from a time at least 13 years ago.

_October 4th_

_As expected I have found the one that the prophecy told of. She is a very gentle and compassionate hedgehog from what I learned when I sent my spy-bots to gather data on her. Her name? _

_Tanya Hedgehog._

_October 5th_

_She isn't quite what I thought I would be finding when I learned of a prophecy that there would be a hedge-maiden who would eventually bring upon the destruction of the world. In fact, she's the exact opposite of something that would be thought of to bring upon this planet's end. _

_October 7th_

_The prophecy said that a fair hedgehog's power would be released when her life would be reaching its end; and that the force of it would end mankind. If I could harness such powers and use them without fully awakening them, I'm certain that I could rule the world!_

_October 10th_

_Apparently Tanya has found out that I have been spying on her and she has fled with her new husband. Grr...I WILL find them!_

_October 20th_

_Tanya continues to elude me, but there has been talk of a strange pair moving to the 'cold world' and that they now have a daughter and son. If I can capture one of the children, then Tanya will be forced to come with me for their sake._

_October 30th (3 years later)_

_At long last I have found a lead to this place that people call the 'cold world' I must begin immediately on a robot design to whether the area's cold climate so that I may track her down._

_November 2nd_

_That blasted husband of hers! He came all this way looking for me and caused significant damage to my research! _

_...Luckily though My data about her and her children is still intact. Though most of my machinery is gone, I was able to put that menace in his place! He will no longer be a bother._

_December 16th (2 years later)_

_At long last all of my research has been re-gained as I have created the ultimate snow-going mech! At long last I can capture Tanya and her children!_

_December 25th_

_When I finally caught up with her when I found her home, she had sent the children away. I had expected them to not be far away, but I can't even see a speck. One of them must be really fast! Unfortunately, I had to kill Tanya because she put up too much resistance. I was afraid that doing so would release the apocalypse, but it seems that the 'demonic gene' (as I have decided to call it) was passed down and is no longer a part of her._

_I must find the children at all costs and obtain this power!_

_December 27th_

_No sign of the children. But they can't be dead. If they were the world would have ended by now. I will continue my search elsewhere._

The rest of the journal had apparently been saved to another file that was no longer there.

---

Shadow and I stared at each other for a while in disbelief.

Amy had the power to destroy the world in the palm of her hand?

She was staring blankly at the ground. Luckily, she hadn't read a thing.

"Come on Shadow! We need to figure out how to get rid of that gene!" I exclaimed.

We hurried back to the Tornado III.

The demonic gene was beginning to awaken itself, and we had to stop it!

---

A/N: Nyeh, for some reason I don't feel like I did a good job on this part. Oh well. I've got other things to do so Ciaozies! R&R Please!


	5. Truth?

A/N: Hey there peeps, s'just me again! And I have an announcement to make: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Okay, I guess I don't NEED reviews; I'd just prefer that if you're planing on stalking this story the whole time that I write it...that you leave at least one review. (that's just my reasoning though, in case you just didn't feel like it. XP)

Disclaimer: I own Tanya, eggman's journals, the characters memories, speculations on the apocalypse and the demonic gene. Nothing else.

---

_What's going on with me? _I wondered.

I just stood there, thinking that the whole time since we had started to walk along the beach. Yes, I was walking too, but I had no idea what was happening or where we had gone from there.

There were some mentions of my name; and later, a frantic scramble to get somewhere.

But it was no concern of mine.

Atleast...I didn't think it was a concern of mine.

There were still so many questions about myself that I couldn't answer.

Who was I before I met my foster mom? Where had I come from? Why couldn't I remember? When did I start to lose a grip on my life?

...why was I here?

So far I couldn't get a lead on any of these answers...yet.

_You want to know why you exist? _

_---_

It was that infuriating voice again!

**You again? **I had decided to risk talking to the voice.

_Yes, me again. Do you REALLY want to know why you exist? The answers could KILL you. _The voice seemed gleeful at the thought of me dying.

**What do you mean the answers could kill me? And how come you, a part of my mind, knows; yet I don't myself? **_I am your core memories. The memories that are unaccessable to you, nor will they most likely ever be. I'm untouchable. _I think I scoffed to myself.

**How does that make sense? Memories about ourselves that we can't reach? You've GOT to be kidding me! **

Now it was the voice's turn to scoff.

_I assure you that I'm quite serious. Everyone has unreachable memories. Even your friends. _**But...why are you willing to tell me things about myself that I don't understand? Aren't you trying to hurt me? **_My dear, you must understand. The memories WILL hurt you...and then...you'll try to kill yourself instead of me doing it for you. _**No...I don't want to kill myself...I've got so much to live for. No matter how bad these memories are, I've got friends to help me. THEY'LL protect me from you!**

_...Poor confused girl. It's time I tell you why you're here._

_---_

_Let me tell you a story; a story of a sweet hedge-girl not unlike yourself..._

_The hedgehog girl stepped into the oracle's room. It was surprisingly bare for a room that someone lived in. Only adorned with the oracle's staff; and everything was pure white._

_"I knew you would come for me eventually, Tanya. Ever since you met me that one night, I knew you would want to know more about yourself." The oracle spoke. Tanya seemed slightly shocked that the echidna ghost knew about everything already...but after all...she WAS an oracle._

_Tanya let out a grim laugh. "Nothing escapes your watchful eye, does it Oracle?" The hedgehog asked. The ghost shook her head. "You wish to know about yourself and what will happen to your future? Then gaze into the crystal staff's light..." Tanya picked up the golden staff and gazed into its saphire stone's center. There was a flash of white light...and she was gone._

_Well, to be more acurate, her body was there but her spirit was gone. Sent to another realm._

_Tanya's spirit gazed upon herself surrounded by an ominous blaze, draconic wings standing still behind her. The future Tanya let out an evil cackle. "The end of the world...such a beautiful sight to behold!" She cried. The flames stood even taller. Tanya's spirit realized now that there wasn't a sound except for the crackling flames. The world was devoid of life._

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_---_

_Tanya was pulled back to the current time by the Oracle's magic. "You now know the truth about yourself...You are the apocalypse, Tanya." Tanya pulled away from the Oracle in fear. "No...that can't be true!" She said shaking. "But it IS true!" The Oracle insisted. "Isn't there any way...?" Tanya started. The Oracle nodded slightly._

_"There IS one way..." She started._

_"Tell me!" Tanya insisted. The Oracle seemed very reluctant to tell her. "You must...have a family." "A family?" "Yes...a family. You must have children. If one of them is a female, then you will be freed from this curse..." The Oracle explained. "Thank you very much!" Tanya waved, hurrying off. _

_She was gone before the Oracle could stop her._

_She shook her head. "That was foolish of me...If she DOES have a daughter...then that one will be carrying the apocalypse instead..." The Oracle shook her head again. "But now it's too late. The man called Robotnik will be hunting her after she has her daughter, Amy. And then I will not be able to find them again..." The oracle faded out of existence._

**Wh-what? I'm the daughter of the apocalypse? I** could hardly take in all that had just been told to me. _It is true. I told you ti would be dangerous. _Suddenly a small part of a recent conversation found it's way to my mind. Maybe I had subconsciously listened to it. _"We've got to find a way to stop that gene!" _**That's right...my friends will help me!**

The voice snickered.

_You will never be free of me. I'm untouchable!_

The voice faded away.

But I wouldn't let go of that small strand of hope.

It was my tiny ray of light in a world of never-ending darkness and chaos. I would not, COULD NOT, let the voices win!

The WOULD figure out how to get rid of that gene. It would be just like all of the other times. Sonic and the others would pull through and defeat whatever new evil was lurking about.

Yeah...just like old times...

---

A/N: Eh, this one was short too. Things will get more exciting soon! I promise! I just needed some time to get all of the main facts out of the way. The REAL portion of the story should be continued next weekend. (or whenever I find the time to be typing.) So ciaozies!


	6. Innocence

A/N: Okay peeps, here's the deal...THERE AREN'T ENOUGH PEOPLE REVIEWING! So, I've struck up a deal; if I can get at least 3-4 more reviews then I'll work on the next chapter of the story. If I don't...well...it'll just be sitting here...forever. Well, now that I'm done with my little rant, on with the show!

Disclaimer: you should know this by now. If you don't, I feel sorry for you.

---

Somehow I felt refreshed. Freed. **Those voices can't hurt me now. **I thought defiantly.

Slowly, slowly I opened my eyes. Things would just get worse if I sat there brooding and didn't try to help. "T-Tails?" I asked quietly. "Oh, thank god you're awake!" Tails exclaimed.

I noticed that I was hooked up to some sort of machine and I smiled to myself. _Quite the technical one isn't he? _The voice asked. I recoiled in shock. "Amy? Amy! What's wrong?" Tails asked quickly. I shook my head to signal that I didn't need his help. **Why are you interested in such things? **_But he is isn't he? _I hesitated. **...Yes. **The voice chuckled softly.

That infuriating laugh always boiled my blood.

_Quite a temper you have there isn't it miss apocalypse. _I froze. I don't think I could bear being responsible for the end of the world. **Once I die...** _The world will cease to exist. You're hoping that he can find a cure, aren't you? _

I didn't say anything. The voice would know it was true no matter what I said. I couldn't let go of that single strand of light. _Don't hope too hard now, I've told you before; I'm untouchable. _And then it faded away again like nothing was wrong.

"...Amy?" Tails asked cautiously. "I'm...fine. Really." I closed my eyes and turned away.

Everything was my fault.

"Amy, it's going to be okay, alright?" Tails said, turning me so that I had to face him. He was so young, so innocent. If he died...

I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"We need to run some more tests, okay? The tests will be useful for making you better." Tails explained. "I...I need some time to...to think." I told him carefully. His ears seemed to droop slightly. But he could tell that I needed to end the conflicts in my mind; and he respected me for trying to be strong after what had happened.

"I'll go now." Tails said, closing the door on his way out.

---

_I know you were waiting to speak to me, what do you want?_ The voice asked. **I...need a name to call you. **I said. The voice sighed. _I can tell that that's not the only reason...however, if you REALLY need something to call me in the meantime, you can call me Dark. Now what's the real reason that you wanted to talk to me? _**You're not invincible. **_Excuse me? _**Everything has a weakness, there's nothing that can't be stopped. **

I hoped I had struck some sort of cord within Dark.

_Is that so true? Is there really a way to get rid of the voices inside of your head...unless you get rid of the head? _I knew what Dark was trying to do. However, it wasn't going to work this time. **That's a lie! **_Is it really? _I paused. _You cannot destroy destruction. The apocalypse WILL come and there is nothing you can do to stop it. There is no escaping fate. _**But... **_But what? You have nothing left to say. I leave you again, to ponder your own foolish desires._

And he was gone just like that.

---

I sat there in silence for the next four minutes until Tails came back in accompanied by Shadow.

"Shadow...?" I inquired. I hadn't remembered him being part of our merry little band. "He's been with us ever since we went down to the beach." Tails said. His voice was heavy with worry. "Shadow's going to help you."

Shadow. huh. _Done brooding yet? _

I didn't even flinch.

**That couldn't have been more than five minutes. **_That's because it wasn't. _"Amy...we really need to do these tests..." Tails started. "Huh? Oh, of course. I was just...thinking about things." Tails and Shadow exchanged a glance. "Uh, yeah. Just lie still while we figure out what's going on with your genetic makeup"

While they were busy running the tests, Dark came back again.

_I thought you might be getting lonely. _He said. **Very funny. I have REAL friends right next to me figuring out how to get rid of you. **_I told you before, I'm untouchable. _**And I've told you, there's nothing that can't be stopped. **_Even the end of the world? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You know, Shadow doesn't think you can be saved. He thinks you're crazy. _**You're the one who's crazy. Shadow's done things that many people thought were crazy at first, but he ended up saving this planet... more than once. Even though it took away the thing that was most dear to him... **_Maria. _

**H-How do you know that name?! **I asked in shock. _I'm your CORE MEMORY, remember? I've come across it time and again._ **So...**_ I know everything that you do and more._ **More?**_ Remember when I told you about your mother? You didn't even know you had those memories._** I still haven't tried to kill myself for it. And I never will.**_ But I will...in time. Once you realize there's nothing that can be done about your apocalyptic powers, you wont care. And, once you die..._

_The world will be destroyed in a wonderful display of natural disasters._

**You're a sick, twisted monster, you know that? **I snarled. _Then that makes two of us. _**Two of us? **_Don't feign innocence. You know it to be true_**. I don't take pride in destroying things like you do. **_Where do you think you get the unnatural strength to wield the piko piko hammer?_

I stopped again.

Could no normal person really lift that hammer?

---

"Amy?"

"Wh-what...?" I started to question. Shadow was standing there, looking over me. "Tails finished with the tests quite some time ago. We thought you were doing fine until you passed out a few minutes after. **That's right. That's when Dark told me... **

"How long...have I been out?" I asked. Shadow sighed. "About two hours, I think." "TWO HOURS?!?" I exclaimed, causing him to flinch. "It was Tails' idea to run one more test. He noticed that something funny went on with your brainwaves whenever you were non-responsive..." "and?" "and that we were able to pick up signals of a completely different being, a 'presence' so to speak, living inside of you." I hissed in surprise.

**I had always figured that there had been something else with me because of the voices, but a completely different creature?! **

"Do you need some alone time?" Shadow asked. I nodded numbly.

_I could have told you that there was something else living inside of you, but you must have known it all along. _**I...I had never imagined that my strength came from something else aiding me... **_It's been there your whole life, you know, waiting to be discovered. Like you, Tanya also realized that her power didn't come naturally. _**Tanya? **_Your mother. That's when she started to hear my voice, and when she went to consult the oracle. Even the oracle didn't have the power to completely destroy the apocalypse. She could only prolong it. _**But what if there is a way to stop it now that it's been passed down? **_Then 100 years will pass and a new carrier will be chosen. Even if that were to happen, Shadow would still be alive to witness the end. _**Shadow... **

_You care for them both don't you? _The question had caught me completely off guard. **Wh-what? Who? **_Tails and Shadow. You love them both and you don't know who to chose. _**But, Sonic- **_Sonic was never there when you needed him. When Sonic was gone, Tails was who you turned to. And Shadow was always a dear friend to you; because you wanted to help him heal from past tragedies. _**That may be true but still- **_Don't try to lie to your memories. It won't work. _**...But why are you so interested in what goes on in my life? **_Is it not sensible to get acquainted with your host?_

Is that all I was? The host of some horrible disease?

---

_"Is there really a way to get rid of the voices in your head, unless you get rid of the head."_

That can't be right. You told me just a minute ago that if we won you would go away for 100 years.

_"You cannot destroy destruction."_

But...what about perfect chaos? and the biolizard? and black doom?

_"You know, Shadow doesn't think you can be saved. He thinks you're crazy."_

That's not true either. Shadow made a promise to a dear friend to protect the people of this planet. He...he wouldn't do that if he really thought that we were all crazy.

_"Where do you think you get the unnatural power to wield the piko piko hammer?_

My power isn't unnatural. I'm sure anyone could wield that hammer with practice. It's as light as air.

_"You care for them both don't you? You love them both and you don't know who to choose."_

I shouldn't run away from my feelings. I do love them both, but do they both love me? Especially if they know that if nothing is done, I could potentially destroy the world? How badly would I hurt one if I choose the other?

_"There is no escaping fate..."_

But WE can. There's nothing that we can do if we work together.

---

whew, how long has it been since I last updated this? a few months? Well, I feel really bad that I haven't worked on this in a while, but during Christmas break I should have plenty of time to add chapters. I still haven't quite figured out where I'm going to go with this, but I do know how I'm going to end it. (not telling you though) anyways, you have my demands. I require reviews or this story will waste away into nothing. If it hasn't already.

Ciao.


	7. Lies

A/N:Time to get the ball rollin' again! Here's chapter seven of my story.

Disclaimer: I own Dark and everyone's past. waha!

---

She's getting better, Amy I mean.

But she still seems really distant all of the time. Is she always being tortured by that other being inside of her?

I don't know. I'm not her.

What I _do_ know is that she's suddenly started trying really hard to be optimistic. She doesn't want to hurt any of her friends. She hopes that by remaining happy that we'll stop worrying about her.

But we still do. Shadow and I.

We can't stop worrying until that demonic gene is destroyed! I know that Dr. Robotnik must know _something _of the gene, having kidnapped Amy time and time again. But we can't rely on him for help. He's too far-gone to the evil side, and we can't present him with the power he's been wanting this whole time only to watch him use it to enslave everyone after Amy is no longer a threat.

---

_What would Sonic do? _I found myself thinking. _If he knew that Amy could destroy the world by dying? _

_...Or does he already know? Did Tanya explain everything to him while he was growing up? And if he did know, why wouldn't he tell anyone so that we could fix the problem before it got to big to handle..._

I with-held a shudder as another cold thought popped into my head.

_Does he **want** the world to end? To finally exact his revenge on Robotnik?_

I shook my head in confusion. "That can't be..." I muttered to myself.

---

"What can't be?" A familiar voice questioned. I'd forgotten that Shadow was in the same room as me. Yes...he was helping me with Amy's problem as well...but to what lengths would be go to protect this planet? He'd nearly died saving it once before, would he really risk doing it again?

"...Tails?" He shook my shoulders lightly; jarring me back into reality.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

He looked worried for a second, but he quickly masked his emotions. "I asked about what you were saying." He said slowly. Elaborating on getting me to understand the whole picture this time.

"I-It's nothing." I told him, trying to be as carefree as possible. "...nothing."

But we _both_ could tell how much my voice was shaking when I replied.

---

"Shadow..."

"Hm?" He regarded me with curiosity as I called his name for the first time, hours after my doubts that we could save the world this time. My stomach was literally doing flips as I worked up the courage to ask him the question that had impaired my thoughts for so long now.

"...Can we really save her?" My voice didn't sound like mine at all when I said that. It sounded hoarse. More mature.

The voice of one who'd seen too much too soon.

Shadow closed his eyes. Thinking for a minute before half opening them again. The carmine orbs were unusually dull at that moment.

"...I'm not sure."

---

Terror's icy talons had finally pinned me down. Maybe this was it. The world was _really_ meant to be destroyed now.

_No!_ I snarled at myself. _Amy's trusting me now! She's **finally **gotten rid of her frozen shell and she's relying on us to help her. She didn't think that we could do it at first, either. But now..._

_I won't let you down!_

_"Bravely spoken, young kitsune." _I stopped dead. This voice...it was echoing in my head...a terrible noise like someone dragging rusted nails across a chalkboard. It wasn't Shadow's voice. Of that I was sure.

His voice may have seemed cold at first...but it was not unkind. This voice was dripping with malice and evil intent.

"Shadow? Did you hear that?" I asked weakly.

He turned to me with a confused expression. Even before he spoke, I knew he had no idea what I was talking about. "What voice?" He asked. My heart sunk at that moment. I'd explain later. I had to deal with _it_ now.

_---_

"Never mind. Could you go check on Amy and make sure that she'd feeling okay?" I asked him.

It was clear that he was worried for me, now, as well. But it was imperative that I be left alone to deal with this demon. He nodded his understanding and quietly left the room.

_"I never recall you being much of a gallant one, Tails." _The voice sneered. _You...you're Amy's inner-demon, aren't you? _I asked. The voice snickered._ "You could say that. But you shall call me Dark; not inner-demon." _She replied. I was burning at the idea that this...this..._thing_ wanted me to call it by a name. Like I called my friends. _"Did I do something to upset you?"_ Dark asked; feigning innocence.

I growled. Something that I wasn't used to doing. _"My my...so the little follower DOES have a back-bone!"_ She mocked.

I growled again.

_You planted those thoughts in my head, didn't you? _Silence. _Answer me! _That infuriating chuckle again.

_"My dearest kitsune, I cannot place my own thoughts within' your head. What you were thinking only hours ago was the product of your own mind, resigning to the fact that nothing can be done to save her; or you from the terrible fate that will eventually come to pass...be it in the next month OR 60 years." _

_YOU'RE LYING! _I screamed, picking up the nearest object, a lamp, and hurling it at the wall.

It shattered upon impact and a few bright sparks made the room brighter than anything deserved to be right now. Shadow had hurried back into the room, accompanied by Amy; both worried that someone had tried to break into the house.

But the voice was gone. And I was left to my own thoughts, slowly going insane with the pressure.

---

Oh, things are taking a turn for the worst indeed! In other events, I'd like to apologize for my bitterness about needing replies. Thanks to some of the people who HAVE reviewed, It is brought to my attention that I don't need reviews to make this a great story; albeit things are starting to take a turn for the worst for our young kitsune friend. I'd also like to apologize for not posting anything in a very long time. So anyone who's still loyaly waiting for the story to continue, you have my thanks.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but they're not necessary. Hopefully it won't take me another year to get back into the feel of things and get this story moving.


	8. Bitter Goodbye

Alright. Let's see if I can finally get to a point where I'll actually FINISH the story! (crosses fingers)

Disclaimer: You should know this by now! Dark, and everyone's past belongs to me! Yay!

---

_...I go where the wind takes me._

_I am like a bird. Free and unrestrained by the chains that bind regular people to the earth on which they stand, while I am free to zoom by without a care in the world. Some of these earth-bound people have sad eyes. Eyes that wished they were as free as me. _

_I'd like to help them...but I can't. _

_I can't support someone else's wings while my own are heavy with their own burden._

_Maybe once everything is through, may then I can teach the others to fly. To come and go as they please._

_---_

_My main priority now is finding my best friends. I need their help right now._

_As much as I'd like to go it alone, I knew deep in my heart that if I just sprang in without any plans or back-up..._

_It was suicide._

_And I couldn't die before HE did. Only when HE was dead could I finally resign myself to the cold hands of the afterlife. Not before. After._

_I found myself laughing at these crazy thoughts. "Afterlife? What afterlife? I'm not goin' anywhere but to Eggman anytime soon!" I told myself. "...But first I gotta get Tails' help." I put on an extra burst of speed. I knew exactly where the young two-tailed fox lived and I was determined to get there before it got too late._

_I'm nothing but a blue blur as I speed along the sidewalk. People look in awe as I speed by in a second and then they can't see me anymore. _

_I grinned to myself as I finally pin-pointed his house. It was pretty sweet. Not to big, but not too small. It was the perfect place for him._

_"You'll always stay by my side, won't you buddy?" I asked to no-one in-particular. "'Cause that's the way you are. You want to help me to be happy." A small smile stayed on my face as I rang the doorbell. _

_---_

_I could hear a bit of desperate scrambling inside the house before the door was suddenly yanked open. _

_A look of shock crossed my face._

_There stood Tails. Or what I assumed was Tails. There were purple bags under his eyes and the eyes on their own had a half-crazed haunted look to them. His fur looked a little worse-for-the-wear as well. As if he hadn't really been looking after himself._

_"S-S-...Sonic?!" He half-yelled in disbelief. I looked behind him to see Shadow and Amy standing there with an equally disbelieving look crossing their tired faces. "P-please, come in." He stammered quickly._

_I slowly walked into the large front room, trying hard not to pay attention to the shattered porcelain lamp that had been hastily swept into a corner. The door was quietly shut behind me as Tails joined the rest of the 'cheerful' band._

_"Tails...what-?" I was cut off when Amy suddenly started to hug me tightly; tears flowing freely. _

_She'd cried over me before, but MAN, it was way worse this time._

_There was only one thing that I could think of that would possibly be freaking her, and everyone else around her, out like this._

_The demonic gene._

_---_

_"...You knew!" I was crushed back into reality by the bitter voice of the once kind fox standing near me. His eyes were glinting a dangerous red hue._

_"You knew this whole time...and you never told ANYONE!!" He screeched, pointing a gloved finger accusingly. "Why didn't you SAY something?! Do you WANT the world to end?!" He continued his mad ranting and I took a step back, somewhat afraid of what the angry fox-child would do to me if I got too close._

_Amy had stopped crying and looked up at me with wavering green eyes. Shadow had started to glare at me as soon as he'd connected the dots and figured out why Tails had started yelling in the first place._

_"Sonikku?" She asked in a choked voice._

_I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. They had some sort of hold on me, and I was unable to look away. She could sense the betrayal that was emanating from me. "Wh-what else haven't you told us?" She asked. She looked so childish right now...and then I wondered why I'd bothered lying in the first place._

_---_

_I was about to tell her that I was sorry. That I'd never meant to cause her this unnecessary grief. That I should have told them sooner, but I didn't want her to become upset..._

_Unfortunately, Tails beat me to the punch._

_"H-he...Can't love you Amy. And you can't love him! It's not right!" He told her. She looked at him with scared and confused eyes. Wondering why she shouldn't be able to love me. It only made sense, right? After all, I was cool, I was suave, I was what any hero should be!_

_"...why?" She asked quietly. I froze. Things weren't supposed to happen like this!_

_"Because..." He started bitterly. "...he's your **brother.**" _

_---_

_A startled, half-strangled cry was torn from Amy's lips as she broke down right then and there. I wanted to hug her, and I moved to do so, but it only caused her to blindly stumble away. Her eyes were shut tight, too repulsed to even glance at her ex-hero._

_I...how could he DO this to me? I thought angrily. I'd been his FRIEND! "Sonic...you used to be my friend...but you betrayed our trust." Tails said to me. His voice dangerously low. I hadn't noticed until it was too late that Shadow had moved to block the door, and there were no open windows in the immediate area._

_Tails had moved to shield Amy from me. An insane fire was sparkling in his eyes as he looked at me with pure, untamed, hatred. _

_Tails had purposefully turned them against me! He'd made my already scarred life worth less than nothing._

_He wanted a fight? He was gonna get one!_

_I was about to spring when Tails had already jumped at me. I was too stunned to move out of the way as he crashed into my slightly larger and more lithe frame. Snarling with claws extended. _

_---_

_I noticed dimly that Shadow was going to aid him in my downfall, but the kitsune shot the darker hedgehog a fierce look that made him instantly back down. I tried vainly to hit him off, but he had a vice-like grip on my legs that I knew would stay strong even if he died. Thick red blood was flowing freely from my leg as he reached blindly behind him for the gun that was kept somewhere nearby._

_Shadow seemed to know what he was looking for, and was sure the young fox wouldn't protest if he used his powers to deliver the weapon into his hands._

_Once more I tried to kick him off._

_This time he went spinning towards the opposite side of the room. Leaving cracks on the wall. Amy was crying again and I tried to limp towards the dazed fox when he suddenly regained his composure and a sickening crack was heard as a bullet went straight through my good leg, obliterating the bone before shooting out the other side of my leg and embedding itself into the carpet below._

_---_

_The blood was flowing very freely through my leg. I was loosing way too much too fast, and the leg burned worse than anything that I'd ever been through my entire life. Possibly worse than everything combined. _

_I'd quickly buckled, unable to stand and I lay there crying out and sobbing from the terrible pain._

_Tails loomed over me, his face stony and uncaring as he aimed that damned gun at my heart. There was a cold chuckle from him as he placed his ever ready finger on the trigger._

_"Now you won't betray anyone ever again, bastard." He said coolly. I spat a long stream of curses at him, wanting to get my life's worth of 'shits' and 'damns' and 'fucks' before he pulled the trigger._

_Too bad I never did._

_With one quick pull, the lead ball shot straight through the center of my heart. The blood bubbled and fountained out, drenching my fur before my vision suddenly got hazy and I finally gave out._

_Damn...I never...got to kill...him..._

_---_

Sorry to anyone that liked Sonic, but he really was a bastard in this fanfic, and he had to go. If you're wondering why I suddenly switched to him, he was originally going to Tails because he'd found Eggman's new secret base and wanted help storming it. Too bad he's never gonna get that wish. R&R please, as that's the bloodiest thing I've ever written. (hmm...I guess this fic should be rated M now...)_  
_


	9. Escape

Whooo! I'm on a role! I don't know_ when _I'm gonna end this fic, but that's half the fun of making it up as you go, ne? Not knowing when you're down to the last chapter...

well, anyways, here's the next angst-filled installment for ya!

Disclaimer: I own Dark, and everyone's past. (and Sonic's death! Yay!)

---

H-he killed him...Tails...he-

It seemed like it'd taken forever for this one little fact to click inside my head.

All this time I'd been doting on my brother. _My_ brother. A lying, traitorous brother who, it had seemed, wanted the world to end. How could I have been so blind? Why couldn't I see the truth? I could, it seems, see what would happen in the near future with the help of my cards, but I couldn't see the deception right in front of my eyes.

This fact seemed to finally register in Tails' mind as well.

He dropped the gun he'd been holding, making a soft thud on the carpet and slowly bent down to touch the dead hedgehog. He was real. _This_ was real.

_Tails killed Sonic._

_---_

A strange sound came from Tails in that instance. A terrifying, wailing sound that wanted this reality to fade. For them to wake up from this hellish nightmare and see that it wasn't actually reality.

For Sonic to be zipping all over the place as cheerful as ever.

But that reality was long gone.

_This. This_ was the true nature of the world now. A cruel, frozen world where someone you _thought_ was a friend would turn out to be your greatest enemy.

Life really is a bitch.

---

_Are you sure you don't want to die now? Amethyst Dalia Rose? _My eyes widened in shock. No one had ever called me by myr full name before. To my friends I'd always been Amy. But to Dark...to Dark I was so much more.

**How can these things happen?** I asked; heartbroken. I no longer cared that Dark was the enemy. Right now I just needed someone to listen to my words. And Dark just happened to be there. _This is the true nature of all animals. _She replied simply. _In the beginning it was kill, or be killed. Why should it be any different now? _

I bit back bitter stinging tears as I thought about what she'd just said. **Is that really all there is in the world? Murderers and victims? **_The only thing that you can truly guarantee in life...is that you'll die._

Dark was right.

_Death is the only thing for me now...but what about Tails? and Shadow? I don't want them to die. I can't die yet! _I shook myself. Yes. Sonic was never really there for me. But Tails and Shadow? Yes. They're here to support me. I can't end my life. There'll be so many happy times in the future...

---

_Will they really be happy? _Dark again.

_How can they possibly be happy when they know fully well the end of the world is growing closer, still? _**I told you. Nothing's invincible! Tails will fix me! And then...then we can live the rest of our lives in happiness.**

_What of your brother's death?_

**Who cares?**

I stood up and walked over to Tails, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. His eyes were deathly cold. He'd been exposed to the world like it really was, and had hardened to adapt to his new environment.

Tails would never be the same.

Or would be?

---

One thing was for certain. We couldn't stay here.

Any second now there could be people wanting to investigate the source of the gunshots. They'd burst in here and find their...their _Savior_ dead. The carpet soaked in his blood.

Once the authorities figured out who it was, There would be no places of welcome for us.

Except for maybe one.

Only a select few knew that Angel island existed. It floated far above the normal world of anthros and humans. We were a very large portion of that select few.

---

Yes, news would eventually find its way to the island's guardian, Knuckles, and he'd learn that we'd killed Sonic. We would no longer be welcome, and Knuckles may end up accidentally telling someone anyways.

He'd have to be silenced shortly after our arrival.

Yes. The police would be hard-pressed to find any evidence of where we were going. It's not like any of this had been planned originally. Us? Calculative, cold-blooded murderers?

No.

That's not what we'd been when Tails killed sonic. Maybe it was now, though.

---

Hardly any of Tails' belongings were coming with us to the island. There was food though.

Lots of food.

The food would run out eventually, but it could hold us for several months while we figured out where the food on the island was.

The only other things that we'd be taking with us was a few changes of clothes for me, Shadow's chaos emerald, a select few tools for taking care of the tornado III in case there were technical difficulties, and of course, the tornado III itself.

I know that the heavily modified Bi-Plane must have brought back bitter memories of when Tails had first met Sonic and seen the plane, but it was our only mode of air-transport.

We _had _to take it.

---

Finally, we were able to go. The top of Tails' house opened up and a runway appeared leading to the dark night sky.

Not a star was in sight as we launched into the pitch black space before us. Our destination was escape, and our flight there was going to be long, lonely and freezing.

_I don't think that I've ever had worse days._ I thought with a bitter laugh.

---

Well, I don't really know where I was meaning to go with this chapter, but I figured 'Tails killed sonic. They'd be stupid to stay in the house with a hedgehog squirting out blood and a gun in hands when the police arrived.' So then it became this. R&R please. (I suppose my super-fast updating is a way of saying: sorry for being a lazy bitch and not updating sooner.)

Ciao. and may all your days be filled with dark fanfics like this that make no sense :)


End file.
